


The Hidden Gem

by MidnightRen147, W3LP (MidnightRen147)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Sometimes this is Happy, Tags Are Hard, This might get Gay, Trigger Warnings, hugs are needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRen147/pseuds/MidnightRen147, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRen147/pseuds/W3LP
Summary: Sometimes a little blood brings in the best people.All characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer, I just wanna toy with the characters fer a bit.





	1. To think a Thought

Chap. 1

Feeling the slight stinging pain that accompanied the cuts she makes, she watched the blood slowly come to the surface, hitting the cooling air of early spring. It was the only was she could stop feeling, stop thinking, cutting and watching the blood flow out of her upper arms, thighs, stomach and wrists, wherever she cut that time really. Although she wouldn’t cut too deep, Bella cut deep enough to have barely-there scars. If she’s lucky, they wouldn’t be there at all.

Bella watched the forest from her window, and yet she stared at nothing, feeling the air bite at her fresh cuts. Her thoughts were silent because she put so much care in her self inflicting pain. It was the only time she found sanctuary of silence from her thoughts and emotions.

See, Bella moved from Phoenix, Arizona after Phil caught her in the act of cutting herself, and Renee went into hysteria. Renee yelled at Bella for hours, switching between begging and questioning on why Bella felt the need to cut. “To feel,” was her simple answer once, which lead her being shipped off to Forks, Washington to her dad.

Charlie didn’t know anything, just the short notice that Bella was going to live with him for “bonding time.” She supposed it has been a while, after communication was cut off after her 10th birthday. She also wondered if her mother cared at all, because any sane parent wouldn’t just dump their kid with someone else to “get better.”

It was her first night in the dreary small town, and she hated it. At least she can get away with wearing long sleeved everything, she mused. Then is started to rain. She frowned at the sudden slow drizzle coming from the sky, looking up as if questioning if the Gods read her mind, since she did have to clean her cuts.

Shaking her head, she slid off the window sill and grabbed a shirt with sleeves that cut off at the bend of her elbow, and a pair of sweats that wouldn’t drag on her thighs too much. Her cuts still stung, but it was nice. It was nice to focus on something else that wasn’t her even more depressing surroundings.

The brunette peeked out of her door to check that Charlie was indeed, asleep. She didn’t want a repeat of Phil after all, he’d more than likely have a heart attack or breakdown.

Quickly scurrying down the narrow hall towards the bathroom, Bella swiped a towel from the cupboard that was next to said bathroom, along with a rag that was rarely used to help clean the now dried blood, and finally disappeared in the enclosed space that made her almost regret her decisions.

_Almost_

Anything was better than thinking.

Getting lost in the motions of cleaning, patting and dressing, she left the bathroom 27 minutes later, feeling clean but tired. However tired she got, sleep never came to her, so the brunette stood in front of the bathroom, debating whether to just sit up in her room reading or go downstairs to make herself something that will actually help her relax. Sighing at her warring thoughts, already threatening to go towards a darker path. Bella slipped into her room grabbing a book and blanket, getting the idea of just sit in the kitchen and drink tea while she read. It was the next best thing next to her other activity, she believed.

Arriving in the small kitchen, the lanky brunette spotted the kettle, a small smile tugging at her lips as she already started to relax. Thoroughly searching the cupboards, Bella finally got a hold of the perfect cup and a handful of different types of tea, as well as some sugar to dash in. Starting the water to boil, the world disappeared into the background as she soaked up paragraph after paragraph of Wuthering Heights.

Without realizing it, Bella stayed up until the sun started to highlight the dark clouds. What brought her out of her fantasy world was Charlie clambering down the steps.

“Bells?” Charlie asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Looking up, both chocolate hues connected. “What are you doing up? I thought you’d be asleep,” Charlie walked into the kitchen, seeing his own mug being used for her nightly drink.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I made tea,” replied the pale brunette. Charlie took notice of the dark circles under her eyes, frowning slightly. He watched as his daughter slowly got up, creeping out of the kitchen and stop next to him. “Just some insomnia, I’ll be fine,” Bella murmured as she passed him. “Be safe at work, okay?”

“Always am,” Charlie nodded, briefly brushing his shoulder with hers hesitantly. “I have a present for you later, like a ‘Welcome to Forks’ kinda thing,” Charlie called after Bella as she silently crept back upstairs. All he got was a non-committal hum. Sighing, he went about making his coffee, and realized Bella took his mug. He got ready despite his missing key item, letting it go this one time.

~~~

During her free week before school, Bella unpacked and set up her room, briefly re-taught herself how to drive after acquiring the rust bucket of a truck- _Truly_ , she decided to name it-and visited the high school to learn the layout of the surprisingly small area.

The people that dropped off _Truly_ were Billy and Jacob Black from the Indian Reservation, and clearly she didn’t remember them at all. She didn’t see the need to, since the brunette decided that the least amount of interaction was safer for others rather than herself. At least Jacob was nice enough to catch on, even with his rambling for the better half of the test drive she had with the boy.

The skinny teen also noticed that a bottle of sleeping pills were added to her bathroom shelf, courtesy of Charlie. She supposed he noticed after the few nights of hearing her slip downstairs to read and drink tea, that her insomnia was worse than he liked. It made her heart ache slightly at the nice gesture. And they did in fact help, so she was grateful.

So all-in-all, her week wasn’t all that bad. But tomorrow she starts school. And she had an itch a smooth blade could help her “scratch”, since her thoughts were running around like a roadrunner, along with her increasing anxiety of being the new girl. Bella felt it was appropriate that her razor was the coyote to chase those thoughts and feelings away. Maybe that’s what she’ll call her activity…

The pale brunette went about her pain filled task with practiced ease, relaxing as she saw the red water escape her uncoordinated extremities. She also found herself sitting at the window sill again, watching the moon slowly rise and hear far away wolves howl at the amazingly bright moon. Somehow said moon escaped the unpredictable cloud cover, and the eerie sounds made her wonder if there’s more to this dull town than what people think.


	2. Don't Panic

Chap. 2

 

The next day the dull-eyed teen restricted her movements more than usual, feeling a few of her fresh cuts rubs on her denim jeans on her thighs, as well as the sleeves on her shirt rub on the ones on her forearms. She dealt with it however since she’s done it so many times before. It was like clock-work.

Hopping in _Truly_ after an awkward good morning, yes out loud, with the empty house she set off to start her first day, already feeling dread build up in her chest and stomach. She sighed and resigned herself to her fate, tracing a few scars and cuts on her thigh through her faded black jeans.

After driving for 10 or so minutes, she was already pulling up in the half-way filled school parking lot. After the rust bucket of a truck gave an unholy sputter, curious eyes turned towards her direction and started buzzing about the new girl. Mortified she quickly parked and sat in her almost quiet cab. If she strained her ears she could hear the already quick rumors of why she moved to such a depressing town.

She sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that morning, slowly opening her creaking door and was startled by the sudden knock at her window.

A tall skinny Asian boy with slicked back hair peered at her with too bright eyes for the drowsy morning. Frowning, she gently opened the door more forcing him to inevitably back-up. Once completely open, the boy finally spoke.

“Hi! I’m Eric! Eyes and ears of the school. If you need anything, just ask me, maybe for a lunch date or a shoulder to cry on… You’re Isabella, right?” He was smiling widely, eager to talk with Bella, which she found annoying. “How does being the front line for the newspaper sound? You’re definitely news baby!”

Her answer was immediate, scathing tone and all. “No, no front line for anything. I’m the suffer-in-silence type, and I’d like to not be shown off like a new toy.” Grabbing her bag she quickly hopped out and shut the door with a slam, swiftly moving past him into the school.

“Wait, I’m sorry! No newspaper I got it,” he practically begged. Bella decided to ignore him, putting in her ear buds and escape the gossip that surrounded her so quickly.

In her haste to enter the building and scanning the lot, she accidentally caught the eye of a certain blonde near the door, watching her gold eyes darken at an alarming rate. Shrugging it off she slipped into the front office. Said office felt… Stuffy. It also looked like it needed an upgrade in style. The plants seemed fake, and there was an abundance of them. They were trying too hard.

Losing herself in her speeding thoughts, she failed to notice Mrs. Cope, the secretary, try to get her attention. “Ms. Swan? Hello? I need you to get each teacher to sign this paper please.” Snapping out of her thoughts suddenly, she looked down at the papers in confusion.

Pulling out a bud she said “I’m sorry, I lost myself. What do I have to do?” Mrs. Cope just smiled and repeated herself, as well as asking if the lanky teen needed help. Bella thought it unnecessary and thanked the woman, finally wandering to her first class of the day: AP English with Mr. Mason.

~~~

Throughout the day, people kept asking Bella the same questions. “Why did you move here? Why aren’t you tan? Did you move to get away from a bad relationship?” In short, the few questions she did answered, more seem to get more invasive. She also seemed to keep catching gold eyes wherever she looked, totally not creepy.

Twice is was a big hulking guy with slight curled brown locks that sat upon boyish features, he seemed like he could be on the football team. Then of course it was a blonde that was basically a runaway model, the one that connected eyes with the quickly uncomfortable brunette in the first place. And again with a pixie whose hair defied gravity as it spiked up, she looked at Bella with clear worry and seemed to fight herself to get closer to her. Whatever was stopping the pixie, Bella was relieved it was stopping her. Finally it was a medium built blonde that seemed to be related to the runaway model. He acted like he was fighting himself as well, but more like in a way that if he lost control he’d kill anyone in his path. He had scars to as well. It made her wonder...

Of course with all the gold eyed teens staring at the new girl, it also conjured whispers and theories. It was exhausting, to say the least. And sadly it got worse, as the fact that the uncoordinated human has Gym now. Bella was at war with herself, quickly thinking of excuses to get out of the class activity for at least that day.

Luck was not on her side as she was handed her locker number and combination, however Coach Clapp was nice enough to give her slightly baggy clothing, so all the pale brunette did was bite her tongue and thanked Coach through tight lips. Of course Bella changed in a stall, she wasn’t stupid.

Her brief gratitude was quickly smashed as she trailed behind the rest of the girls, noticing the nets and volleyballs. To say Bella was horrified was an understatement. She stayed away from the ball like it as a plague, while also making sure not to rough up her cuts more than needed. She didn’t want more questions aimed at her after all, and the school counselor riding her ass about depression and shit. Did they even have one?

Sadly Bella was still a target for whatever reason, as she noticed a ball quickly coming at her. With a short bout of quasi-coordination, she at least managed to hit the ball away from her, to watch the ball go straight for the spiky-haired blonde that was Mike Newton.

“Ow!” His exclamation set her in motion and rushed over to him.

“I am so sorry! I warned Coach not to put me in…” Bella was shocked into silence as the dirty blonde just gave her a wide smile. “Um… Are you okay?”

“Oh, yea. I’m totally fine! Your Bella, right?”

“Yea.”

“Cool, hey how about you join me and my friends at lunch?”

As she was about to decline his request, Jessica came skipping towards them, not so subtly shifting close to Mike. “Hey, what are you two talking about?” Jessica mainly focused her attention on Mike, she clearly liked the puppy of a boy. He was so not her type anyways, so that was good at the least.

“I invited Bella to sit with us at lunch. So, how about it?” Mike clearly ignored Jessica’s stare, looking at Bella eagerly, almost pleadingly.

“No,” was all Bella said, before Coach Clapp came to break up the group, ordering them to go back to their respective side. She took pity on Bella after seeing her incoordination however, shoo-ing her to the sidelines, which she was once again grateful for.

For the remainder of Gym she watched without really seeing, her thoughts descending into the brink of madness. They were interrupted as Clapp ended class and Bella scurried into the locker room so she could quickly disappear.

She wasn’t stopped by anyone thankfully, so she wandered towards the lunch room since she was feeling slightly peckish. She spotted a couple of empty tables, so she grabbed a few choice fruits before staking claim of a table in the back corner near the bathrooms. She had a feeling she’d wanna disappear from the sea of eyes that watched her like a hawk. Slowly eating her apple and frowning at the lack of juice and flavor, she failed to notice the slam of a tray right in front of her.

“Hey, loser, whaddya think you’re doing at our table?” Sighing quietly, she looked up towards Lauren and Jessica staring at her. One of which was actually pissed at her, while the other just seemed bored. She knew Jessica didn’t exactly like her, but what did she do to her? “Are you deaf? I asked what you’re doing at our table, freak.”

Blinking at her, Bella slowly rose grabbing her orange and pack of Craisins, quietly leaving and moved to the other unoccupied table. She settled there silently, not wanting to make herself more of a target. She ate her fruit slowly, still frowning at the dryness of the fruits. It was still cafeteria food after all, but dry fruit? Bella was convinced all schools in America experimented on food.

Tuning back into the real world, the dull-eyed girl noticed the room was blanketed in whispered conversation. She looked towards the doors as she noticed all the teens that have caught her eye once or twice throughout the day, including one more she hasn’t seen yet. His hair also defied gravity, but had more of a bed-hair look to it. Sex Hair, came into mind. He was more lanky then the soldier type blonde, his eyes were also slightly darker than his family's.

The group stopped in front of the table Bella was residing at. Her eyes instantly locked on to the blonde models’ eyes, and without warning Bella put in the other bud cranking up the music on her phone and started getting up. Collecting her trash she started humming along with the beats. She saw something in those honey eyes, emotions that didn’t seem… Fitting, for the teen model.

She suddenly say movement in the corner of her eye, watching the pixie quickly stand in her way, eyes wide with worry. It was as if she knew what Bella was about to do. The two had a mini staring contest for what seemed like hours but only lasted for a minute or two.

Surprising even herself, Bella gave the shorter girl a small smile. “I guess you know more than I’d like, but keep it between your family and just leave me to my own actions.” With that whispered confession, she stepped around the pixie and dumped her trash as the bell rang for the end of lunch. Mentally cursing herself for not paying attention, she headed to Bio.


	3. Try to See

Chap. 3

 

At the Cullen house, every teen was accounted for right as lunch ended for the humans. Since they all had different classes, they used their charm to skip the last two classes of the day.

One teen, however, was almost scared to leave the depressed human alone, even if she was surrounded by people. Alice had a glance of the future right when she and Bella had their short staring contest. What she saw triggered Edward as he tensed even more, even if he knew they were surrounded by humans he still was ready to pounce like he was a starving man. Bella being the steak, regrettably.

Edward growled at her thoughts, about ready to yell at her when Carlisle walked through the door looking worried himself. “Is everything alright?” He searched each teens’ faces and noticed everyone had some sense of worry etched on their faces or body language. “What happened that made each of you come home in such a pan-”

“The new student cuts herself.”

Everyone froze and slowly faced Rosalie. They knew she didn’t beat around the bush, but she sounded… Unnerved. “What,” Rosalie snapped, “You all smelt the fresh blood that pushed against her scabs.” The blonde model sunk in her seat, trying to play off her emotions. Of course, that didn’t trick Jasper but kept his thoughts to himself, glaring at Edward in warning.

“Do their parents know?” Carlisle inquires.

“Her name is Isabella Swan. I doubt the Chief knows. He’s blinded by the fact she came back as is.” Edward frowned more at the thought that Bella’s father didn’t know anything about his own daughter. “I can’t read her mind either…” The bronze haired boy mumbled to himself, his mind quickly filling with her tantalizing smell.

That got a questioning look from Carlisle, but he ultimately saved it for another time.

“She looks like she needs friends,” Alice spoke up. “I see a possibil-”

“No!” Edward jumped up, looking like a coiled up spring. “We’re dangerous, Alice! We’re monsters and she deserves to keep her Soul, even if she is tainted.” Spinning on his heel, he stormed up the stairs into his bedroom.

Jasper was silently observing each vampire in the room, being overwhelmed by their high emotions. The ones that piqued his interest the most was Rosalies’, she was scared, and something else was there… “You wanna protect the li'l lady don’t you, Rose?”

Rosalie whipped her head around and stared incredulously at him, protest right on her lips.

“Rose, please.” The small whimper from Alice gave her pause, Rose’s anger quickly dissipating. “I see you doing great things Rose. And I see you doing great things with Bella. So please, just give her a chance…” Alice grew quiet then, getting up silently and grabbing Jaspers hand. They disappeared upstairs leaving Rosalie alone, and that’s when she realized everyone else quickly left after Jasper made his little announcement.

The stony blonde sat there for awhile, racking her brain for ideas to possibly get closer to the scraggly teen. She frowned at the lack of any so she threw sense out the window and went to the garage to drive her red convertible. Her lovely _Scrumptious_. Yea, so what if she named it after the last name of a character in her guilty pleasure movie? She was beautiful, and was great with kids that weren’t even hers.

The family heard her leave, and Alice was watching her disappear in the foliage that surrounded their house with her near silent car. To say she was excited was an understatement.

~~~

Bella wanted to cry. It wasn’t a new feeling, but the thoughts behind it were. ‘Why did I say that?! They’ll snitch on me now! I have to pack up and run. I don’t care if it’ll hurt Charlie, it’s better than seeing pity in his eyes. His own daughter slowly killing herself. Pathetic. “Do you even have a reason?” “Humanity sucks and no one will care.” Smooth Bella, real fucking smooth…’

During her inner monologue, she failed to notice the expensive red car gunning straight for her home. The brunette flopped on her bed, holding a pillow on her face and held her breath. ‘Maybe I should just smother myself, lose myself in the world of the last ever stiff softness…’ That is, if her father didn’t knock.

“Hey Bells? There’s a girl downstairs asking for you. You wanna come down or should I send her up?” Bella peeked at her mustached dad from under the feather filled bedding. The teen sighed.

Making a non-committal hum, she nodded. Charlie smiled, eyes showing a brief spark before he left to inform whomever was downstairs.

Bella proceeded to hold the pillow on her face, not so much to smother her, but enough to not see anything. She’d prefer the softness of a pillow than see the boring ceiling anyways. Then she felts the bed depress near her feet, prompting her curiosity. Peeking from under the pillow yet again, she connected with the all too familiar amber eyes of the runaway blonde.

“So you cut?”

It was slightly unexpected, but considering what Bella said earlier, it would cause a few theories. The thin teen wanted to think up an excuse, tell the blond off and make sure she didn’t snitch, but she felt…Relieved. That as well as accepting her fate, she supposed it didn’t hurt to indulge the honey-eyed goddess’ curiosity.

“Yup. Mostly every night, it helps with not thinking.” Bella finally sat up, putting the pillow behind her for comfort and scooted back. Then she scootched to the very corner.

Rosalie was enourmed by the girl, it was obvious. She watched the gangly teen intently, her slow and clumsy movements, careful not to rub her already loose clothing on all the cuts. She smelled so delicious, like Staghorn Cholla and, weirdly, Grand Fir. A distinct waft of Lemon. Arizona and Washington. It was comforting. Perhaps a hint of blueberry too?

Imagine: a brunette teen that smells of desert, rain and sweetness, the smells comforting a runaway model, that’s dangerously close to the thing she is supposed to eat. But her instincts are more or less telling her to protect, to defend. It was bizarre.

“Are you going to stare through me with your black eyes or are you going to actually sit on my bed?” Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts, staring at the human in surprise. Blinking rapidly, she willed away the blackness that encroached the entirety of her eyes, returning to soft amber. “Neat trick.”

The blonde scowled, counting up the many mistakes she’s already made while being with this human. She did scoot back to be more firmly on the bed, staring into the dull chocolate pools. “How long?”

“Since I was 9.”

“Why?”

Bella smirked. “Because humanity sucks.” Rosalie snorted, less out of amusement and more out of how true that is. And what is sitting before the thin teen. “Soo…”

“Rosalie.”

“Rosalie…” the model’s spine quivered. “Why are you here?”

“My family kicked me out to see if you were okay,” the brunette huffed, “but you’re living, so I suppose that’s something.”

Bella sighed, starting to stare off into the distance. Rosalie watched her space off, eyes ghost over her bedroom before landing on the window. She got up slowly as if she was possessed and calmly opened the window instantly looking up at the round rock that is reflective light.

“They say evil creatures come out at night, especially during a Full Moon. Rituals of fresh blood, men that shed their natural form into beasts to stalk its’ prey, demons, sprites, witches and warlocks.”

“Are you insinuating you’re one of those creatures?” Bella peered over at the bombshell blonde, still staring blankly but conveyed enough attention.

Rosalie smirked. “No. But it’s cute to listen to legends and fairytales. Scaring little kids and warning them of moving shadows.”

“You want kids?”

“I did, yes.” Bella raised an eyebrow, clearly catching the ‘did’ part. Rosalie shut her mouth instantly, looking away and cursing herself of yet another slip-up.

The dull brunette watched the array of emotions flashing on the blondes face before speaking up quietly. “You don’t have to tell me. I was in a car accident when I was young, so I can’t have any,” she paused, going back to staring out the window. “‘Less I adopted.”

~~~

Throughout the early night, Bella felt like she was on autopilot. The strangeness of it though was that she felt vulnerable in front of this gold-eyed goddess. Not in a bad way, but in a way that this bombshell blonde whom smelt like Soot and Mesquite, also seemed just as vulnerable as the chocolate-eyed teen.

It was surreal, to a point where neither of them felt like they should be talking to each other, yet here they are. It was natural, but still something was off.

Her and Rosalie mostly didn’t talk, just sat in the comfort that was silence. Rosalie was an untouchable Goddess who dared get close to the mortal known as Isabella Marie Swan. And they _made conversation_.

However, the blonde noticed the encroaching color of a pine green in her eyes that night.

She didn’t say anything.

~~~

The next day, when looking for a spot to park, Bella noticed the pixiepyre that was Alice Cullen waving her hand and pointing to a free spot next to a jeep. Bella sighed, but parked where was requested to at least keep Alice’s smile on a little bit longer.

“Bella!” the excited pixie exclaimed. The tiny girl wrenched open the door, shoving the brunette to the middle seat happily as she hopped on the driver’s seat. Bella thought she heard growling but wrote it off as it must’ve been the motor still dying down when she shut it off. 

A small smile briefly sported the brunette’s face, which in turn made the pixie’s smile grow impossibly bigger. Bella finally remembered she had an audience, as she saw Rosalie move a hand to her hip and scowling at Alice. Smiling just a smidgen wider, Bella patted the other side of her as an invitation. Rosalie’s scowl lessened as she debated the pros and cons. She decided to hop in as well, sliding just an inch closer to Bella.

They all ignored the snickers coming from Emmett and Jasper.

“Bella,” Alice called, drawing the teens eyes towards the pixie hesitantly, quirking an eyebrow at the sudden serious face Bella sported. “You should come over today.” The awkward teen blinked at her, seriousness sliding off her face. She thought about it for a few seconds before nodding jerkily, which in turn made Alice hug Bella.

A few minutes went by when Alice then hopped out of the truck coaxing the other girls out, claiming they’d be late otherwise. Rosalie followed close behind, giving out a warning glare to anyone who got too close. Alice just attached herself to the lanky girls arm, cautious of any and all cuts.

Sadly, not everyone got the message. “Hey Bella,” they heard a boy call out. Seeing as Mike came closer, the model upped her glare and was still ignored by the spiky haired idiot that smelled of too much cologne and depravity. “You didn’t sit with us yesterday, so why don’t you today?” Bella looked at him blankly before blinking. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it, finally getting out her ear buds and putting one in, slightly cranking up the already playing music.

“No,” Bella said, tugging Alice again so they could continue walking. Rosalie found it amusing to see the dirty blond look confused before turning away sadly as if someone kicked his puppy.


	4. Crack in the Mask

Chap. 4

Bella P.oV.

Just like the day before, not much happened. Edward wasn’t there so I relaxed ever so slightly, or as much as I could while still catching golden hues. Almost exactly like the first day, they were practically everywhere, but unlike then Alice had the decency to walk me to a class or two.

When lunch came around I disappeared into the library since I wasn’t really hungry, and I wanted to avoid Mike. But like yesterday God did not heed my prayers.

“Bella?” I heard someone call quietly. Sighing to myself, I turned to see spiked dirty blond hair. “Hey, so um… Did you want to, I don’t know, go out with me this Saturday?” I stopped counting the blank stares that I give people, and instead of answering I just put in my music and ignore him initially. After a minute of silence and him clearly not getting the hint, I blinked at him and said a simple word:

"No."

Mike frowned again, a spark of anger in his blue hues as he took an almost threatening step towards me. “Why not,” he said with a whine. “You’d have a great time. I’ll pay for anything you’d want.”

Blinking at him again, clearly not amused nor threatened, I shrugged and yawned. “You’re not my type, go out with Jessi-cunt.” He seemed shocked that I said that before it disappeared into more anger. Going to take another step and possibly grab my arm, I see a flash of honey silk and the back of a black cardigan.

“She said no,” she said. Rosalie.

I peeked around her to see the boy and his clenching fists as he’s clearly not used to being rejected. “You can’t say anything for her ‘cause I asked her, not you,” he growled out. It was a pathetic excuse of a growl, even to me.

“But she is right, I said no. Twice. And I oh so kindly gave you another option,” I stated. His growl deepened slightly, reaching around Rosalie to grab at me. Before I had the chance to move the Goddess’ hand whipped out and attached to his wrist, twisting it enough to make him wince.

“Leave,” she hissed out. I thought I heard a growl from somewhere nearby making the hairs on my arms raise.

That must’ve registered with the football player as well, as he looked like he might piss his pants. Rosalie let go, taking half a step towards him and watched with a victorious smirk as he scrambled away as fast as he could. Turning around she checked me over with furrowed brows of concern, adorably tilting her head. “Are you okay?”

I didn’t know I was capable of blushing, but low and behold I was. It was slightly hurting my cheeks however, so I just looked away and mumbled out a ‘fine’.

“I could beat him up for you~!” I was startled back to the present when Alice came bouncing near, smile in full force. I stared at her with a slightly raised eyebrow looking her up and down.

“Tinkerbell fighting a lost puppy? Cute,” I deadpanned. “But no, no need to fight with a boy who’s oblivious. If he keeps pushing I’ll just deck him and claim it’s self defense,” I rambled quietly. “Or-” Before that thought even took form, I shut it down quickly, shutting my mouth. Clearing my throat, I looked up at my savior and ignored the huge pout Alice was throwing at me. “Not that I’m grateful, but why are you here? I thought you’d be with Hunk 1 and Hunk 2.”

Rosalie lifted an amused eyebrow, lips twitching into a tiny smirk. Alice giggled with no restraint, catching the disapproval of the librarian. I smiled ever so lightly before it disappeared.

“Well,” Rosalie started, losing her amusement. “You weren’t in the cafeteria, so me and Alice went on a scavenger hunt for you. And then that boy,” the model hissed out, “was bothering you. Since I found you, I texted Alice just in case I needed the back-up.” Looking between the two, I tilted my head in thought.

“Small but scrappy. I like that,” I nodded proudly. Alice hopped in place happily, clearly signifying she was totally part pixie. Strangely she stopped and her face seemed to drop her previous happiness. She snapped out of it, her smile seeming less subdued and apologetic.

“Sometimes I space off, it’s apart of my ADHD,” the pixie explained. I nodded in acceptance, peeking at my phone. Sighing I stood up and grunted, throwing my chin forward as a ‘follow me’. Alice didn’t waste any time on attaching to my arm, leaning her head happily on my bicep as she barely reaches my shoulder. When I felt a cold hand slid into mine I was slightly surprised, looking at my other side to see Rosalie looking straight ahead, holding my hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I mentally shrugged as we silently walked to class, the steady beats of my music barely filling the silence.

~~~

Before I knew it, I was in the middle seat of the truck with Rosalie driving and Alice happily resting her head on my arm. After the Puppy Incident, either Rose or Alice, or even Jasper, were always around just a feet or so away in case they had to whisk me to another direction.

It’s safe to say I didn’t see Mike the rest of the day.

Back to the main adventure that was Cullen and Hale, I think they could hear my music. They kept giving me worried glances, so I turned it down low enough for if either one of them said my name I’d at least hear it. I tugged on the ends of my sleeves self consciously, which must’ve clued them in that I kept noticing their glances.

Not before long, we arrived to a goddamn mansion. When they said house, don’t believe them. It’s a 3 story Victorian with a Modern taste that consisted of an entire wall made of glass. Alice, being the hyperactive Devil that she is, dragged me out and ushered me towards the door that opened and revealed the most motherly character I’ve ever seen. Heart shaped face and caramel hair that perfectly drew to the golden swirls that were her eyes. They held such compassion and love my Soul already felt the very warmth this person emitted.

“Come in girls, I hope our special guest is hungry,” the woman said with a patient smile. I didn’t notice that the pixie left my side until my hand was once again filled with the cold softness that was Rosalie’s hand, and I saw the minx herself prancing past the motherly figure. I was broken from my thoughts as Rose tugged me towards the “house”, clearly finding my absentmindedness amusing. When we were in arm’s length of the woman, she hugged me. I went completely stiff, unknowingly gripping Rose’s hand tightly as a reflex. Before I knew it, the caramel haired woman let me go, taking a step back. “My name is Esme, Esme Cullen. I’m glad they’re making friends here already after so long,” the newly dubbed Esme exclaimed happily, coaxing me further into the house and scurried off towards the kitchen.

Before we went any further, the blonde bombshell looked at me worriedly. “Are you okay?” I looked up at her, the worried creases in her forehead, the eyes darting to check my person. I gave her a small smile, putting my thumb on her creases and softly smoothed them out. She looked at me, if slightly bewildered, and tilted her head again in silent question.

“I’m fine. I just… Didn’t expect it,” I nodded at my words, as hesitant as they seemed. The hesitance was fairly obvious to blonde as well it appeared, but she let it go for now. Directing me into the house, she led me to the kitchen and into a stool just as Esme set a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of me.

She stopped for a split second as she reached for me, looking to my side where Rosalie stood. The woman took back her hand and offered me a motherly smile. I nodded my thanks and a barely there twitch of the lips, but she seemed happy enough and walked towards the living room. As if on cue of my depressive “itch”, I heard the soothing sounds of a piano. Taking a few cookies in hand with the glass of milk, I followed the soothing sounds of a piano with surprisingly Jasper on the bench.

Emmett carefully snuck next to me, making his presence known and smiling brightly. I was so entranced, I was scared I might ruin the moment by munching on the cookies. I finally noticed Esme nearby the piano, tears in her eyes which I assume was from happiness. Looking at her and listening to the methodical tune, I couldn’t help but feel my Soul wholly agreeing that this was her Theme. It fit too well, but it was perfect.

The honey-blonde man finished the piece before I knew it, Emmett appearing next to Jasper and tugged him away, don’t think I didn’t notice the bedroom eyes!, and I promptly started crunching on the cookies.

Smirking lightly, I enjoyed the cookies with much more gusto. “Wow,” I mumbled around a mouthful. Swallowing it down with a gulp of milk, I looked at the motherly woman appraisingly. “I think these cookies are the best thing ever, thank you Mrs. Rosalie’s Mom,” I said. My statement both surprised and brought merriment unto her, as she smiled widely with a very bright mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Please dear, call me Esme.”

I snorted, looking at Rosalie. “Please tell your mom that she’s great, thanks.”

I then made a beeline back towards the kitchen to get more cookies. They were truly irresistible.

~~~

I spent a nice couple of hours with the Cullen and Hale family. I let them hear my odd tastes of music and Esme showed her the house. I thought it was a fair trade.

I also met the head of the house: Carlisle. He was nice enough, though he looked a bit antsy. I kept catching him staring at my arms which I found odd, so I threw a few looks towards Alice which she completely ignored. Damn minx.

After we finally landed back into the living room I noticed a lack of Gay. “Hey, where did Sex Hair go?” Esme gave me a disapproving look even if I noticed that spark of amusement.

“Family matters came up so he decided to visit our cousins up in Alaska,” Esme told me. I nodded slowly, fiddling with my ear buds and sleeves.

“So uh, I guess I should skitat, yea?” I gave a small smirk as Alice bounded next to me then, escorting me to the door in companionable silence. When the door opened to the constant drizzle of rain, I relaxed slightly for the first time. “Hey, Alley?”

Alice tilted her head like the dork that she and Rosalie are.

“Thanks for uh, invitin’ me n’ all. It uh… It was pretty nice.” I awkwardly coughed and rubbed my neck trying to stave off my blush. The minx hugged me tightly and lightly shoved me out the door.

“See you tomorrow!” And the door closed. Chuckling to myself I put in my buds for the thousandth time, selecting the song Jasper played on the piano earlier. ‘I think me and these strange people are gonna get along just fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry this is hella short.  
> 2\. The song Jasper played/Bella listens to is 'Fallen Down' on the UnderTrash(Tale) OST. I clearly don't own UT.
> 
> 3\. Might as well repeat this but I clearly don't own Twilight either, _most_ everything in this belongs to her, besides y'know, my ideas n' 'Fallen Down'.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Ren


	5. To Feel

Chap. 5

 

Denali, Alaska (even though it’s a Reserve)

“Come ooonnnn! Pleaseeee?!”

“Why should we? We saw them a few months ago. And Edward is here anyways.”

“So? I just… Got a feeling.”

“A _feeling_?”

“Kate, we can’t go off of a feeling. You know this.”

The newly dubbed Kate began pouting, tapping her arm in silent aggravation. Ever since Edward ‘I’m-a-twink-and-I-still-don’t-know-it’ Cullen showed up, she’s had a bad feeling. She couldn’t exactly describe it either, but she knew she had to move.... To where she hasn’t figured out.

It’s been almost a week since Edward decided to visit them, rambling about his Mate or something other. Of course, along with her sisters, she congratulated him, trying to get the scoop on her (or him), asking what she’s like… And Kate was oddly enough just as interested. Edward made his displeasure known, making the sisters suspicious.

It was odd for the sisters to see Kate so serious and lost in thought, not only raising their suspicion but also worrying them. “Okay… How about, at the end of the month, we give them a little visit?”  
The corn silk haired woman looked up, smile already plastered on her face. “Thank you Tanya!” she exclaimed, tackling the second tallest of the three in a hug. The strawberry blonde laughed, the mood in the room already lifting. When Kate was upset, the mood always went sour without fail.

The Sisters suspected it was a lesser Power the already charged up Vampire has, but ultimately wrote it off; she’s always been the life of the party.

“How long are we staying?” the last, and shortest, Denali sister questioned.

Tanya thought for all of a second glancing at Kate’s huge puppy eyes, “How does a couple of weeks sound? Get to know a future family member.”

If it was possible Kate got even happier as she raced off to already pack up her bags.  
Snickering to themselves, they went off to find the last two of their Coven Members and tell them the plan. There was something about being around the Olympic Coven that they enjoyed, but they couldn’t place what it is… Well, they have an idea. Or a few.

Over the years the Vampires felt… Well, less than. Like everything seemed to dull around them, and they noticed around the time they started to drink animal blood. Considering the fact that their dulled senses made them blend in with humans more, they weren’t complaining all too much.

Besides Kate it now seem.

And, strangely enough, Carmen has been keeping her distance from Eleazar.

Unknowingly, they all seemed to have noticed they were waiting for something, getting if a bit more jumpy around their territory. They just didn’t know what they were waiting for. That on top of suddenly wanting to be with the Cullens again… No, just the area itself…

“Change of plans, we’re going back in two weeks,” Tanya said. Irina, the Vampire as of yet unnamed, looked at her with a weird glint in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I mean, fer the few who decided to follow this shit you did see my AN yea? Told you I was onna bit of a Haitus, now you have this super short chapter, yaass beetttcchhhhhh~_
> 
>  
> 
> _I hate shit too, my deepest ~~they're very shallow~~~ apologies._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _~Ren_


	6. Grasping Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self Destruction, Self-Harm

Chap. 6

Bella’s House (Third PoV)

Music was blasting from Bella’s earbuds as she clutched a boxcutter in her hand, internally debating the punishment she should enact upon herself. She made herself a promise after all, who would want to get so close to a failure like her? The school already sees the Cullen-Hale family as odd, leaving them well enough alone. Why should she be the special case, a disappointing one at that?

No one deserves that.

She broke a self promise anyways.

Gritting her teeth and letting the lyrics wash over her, the brunette barely pressed the cutter to her forearm before a pale cold hand caught her wrist. Startled she tried to pull back but her hand simply did not budge. Looking up she instantly saw that 1. her window was open and 2. controlled chaos that was raven black hair now swam in her blurry vision.

When did she start crying?

When did her earbud fall out?

“Bella? Bella sweetie it’s okay, you don’t have to hurt yourself…” Alice whispered as she gently pried away the boxcutter from her surprisingly strong grip. The pixie sat on Bella’s left side and pulled her towards her small stature, rubbing her back in comfort.

Not even a minute went by until Rosalie vaulted herself into the room, quickly dissecting the situation. When the calm of blueberry-lemon-pine scent that seemed too powerful hit her nose the blonde saw a small trail of blood on Alice’s shirt. That’s when the dull shine coming from the boxcutter in the moonlight caught her eye.

It felt like a freezing bucket of water was dumped on her.

“If I didn’t catch her in time she’d be sitting in a week long coma,” Alice sped talked with a deep sadness. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier.”

Rosalie crawled up from behind Bella making herself known to the human.

“I’m sorry…” Bella whispered brokingly. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other questioningly before getting caught off guard by her next comment. “I couldn’t save them… They say 7 people closets to a person go on to kill themselves once said person kill themselves, so why was I the only one left alone out of those 7?

“It’s funny, ‘cause it seemed like all of their lives were pretty normal, nice jobs, good grades… Yet I was the one abused, beaten…” The young girls voiced cracked as she seemingly tried to curl in on herself. “ _And yet I’m alone_. I thought he loved me, I thought she loved me, but am I the reason they’re dead?” The vampires sat their frozen by her words.

For a few more hours, even after Bella fell asleep, they still sat and made sure to take care of their human. The family quickly figured out where they were so they all took turns to stay with Bella and Rosalie, as the blonde never dared leave the brunette alone.

What was the oddest thing they’ve discovered is that only Rosalie could smell the human. And Edward, Carlisle has had a thought about his actions... They didn’t notice before until they saw the bandage on the girl and tested themselves, with Rosalie’s permission of course, to see how strong her scent is. The doctor's thought was proven correct.

That’s when Roslie revealed she saw her eyes change color, “But not entirely. It was like a sapling was finally escaping the earthen grasp, and there was just the smudge of life shining in her orbs.”

“Fascinating, and when did this happen?” Carlisle asked politely, as he and Jasper were the ones visiting for now.

Rosalie shrugged and started to pet the human again when she heard Bella let out a near-silent whimper, “when you all first kicked me out to see if she was okay. I catch a glimpse here or there whenever she catches sight of me or Alice. But yesterday she seemed… Off. I knew she enjoyed the cookies Esme baked, but when Jasper played Fallen Down it was like someone flicked a switch in her.” The bombshell looked down at the teen in silent contemplation. Her hackles rose slightly when she noticed Carlisle taking out a notepad and start writing down his latest findings.

Thankfully she didn’t need to get loud as Jasper tapped Carlisle’s shoulder and shook his head no. The doctor sheepishly put away his notebook. “I also felt Bella being considerably calm with her constant depression, but when I started playing it was like she disappeared for a minute. I thought I felt a ghost of her emotions though.”

They heard rustling as they spotted Alice in the tree. “She disappeared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... I'm sorry...
> 
> I have, uh, other Fics? That I just updated.
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Ren


	7. Authors Note (cuz you need this obviously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le oops

_alriGHT YOU BITCH BABIES- That was uncalled for, I apologize. Anygays, how y'all doin'? Doin' fine? Drownin' in emotions? Yea I feel yea... Maybe that's just me..._

_ANYWHOZZLES I think I'm done with this Fic. I can see your fire and pitchforks, settle, settle. Yea I get it, and no I'm not happy about it either. But the thing is, I am happy to stop writing on this because when I first started writing, I was in a bad mindset. I think... That's pretty obvious, honestly. Kinda self-destructive? I have no idea._

_That being said, and I have no idea how the fuck this'll work, but does anyone want this? I'm sure someone could do far better than I ever could with this. Bring in a new, fresh spark, y'know?_

_I always hate seeing such good stories just seemingly on a perpetual stand still and always wanted to make something that would surpass even my own self-doubted abilities. Most of what I write has so much of me in them, but I can't write to save myself even on a **good** day. It makes me sad to not see stories finished, and yet here I am disappointing the lotta' yea. Quiet a hypocrite, aren't I? But instead of ending this forever, as I stated above: I want someone to take this and make it into something more._

 

~Ren


End file.
